


Risk (or that time they thought they were over Settlers of Catan)

by ladygriffyndor



Series: Healthy Coexistence [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Board Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygriffyndor/pseuds/ladygriffyndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets Risk for his birthday, Raven catches Octavia cheating (again) and lifelong friendships are ruined. [AU where Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke live together and they invite the gang over every week to play board games.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk (or that time they thought they were over Settlers of Catan)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://nightshifted.tumblr.com/post/113359328847/can-you-write-a-fic-about-clarke-teasing-lexa) by [nightshifted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/works). Beta'd by the amazing [Savannah](http://something-about-mermaids.tumblr.com/) This is my first work in AO3 so be kind!

"Wow, uh.. thanks Lexa!"

Clarke and Octavia turn around to see each other, which only makes it harder to hold back the giggles at Bellamy's attempt to seem excited at Lexa's complete unawareness. "It will be really... useful." The last word cracks both the girls and they collapse on the couch, holding their stomachs as they laugh, already picturing Bellamy walking around in his new Darth Vader onesie. Still oblivious, Lexa continues to beam at Bellamy. "I was going to get you something else but then I remembered how much you love Star Trek and I _had_ to buy it!" The offended look on both Bellamy's and Well's faces just makes the two girls fall back into a fit of laughter.

After Bellamy sat Lexa down at the couch to give her _the talk_ (I just... I can't begin to tell you how different they are, not that I don't like your gift, I love your gift, don't look at me that way, but honestly Lexa how can you not tell Spock from Vader?) they all gathered again around the table to continue opening Bellamy's birthday gifts. Octavia claps when he opens her gift (a coffeemaker, not like Bellamy drinks coffee they just needed one at the apartment, he just rolls his eyes and accepts the chocolates that came with it) and Wells just shrugs when Bellamy opens the badly-wrapped Barnes  & Noble Gift Card. Clarke's is the biggest, and Bellamy's eyes glimmer with a four-year-old excitement as he rips the wrapping (damn it Bell, I spent the whole afternoon wrapping that!).

"Risk?"

Clarke nods, excited. "I know how much you love Stratego and Battleship, but O is always complaining about how she doesn't get to play with us so I figured it was the closest thing to that that we could all play." Octavia cheers, raising both her arms and snatching the box from her brothers hand. "Let's play like right now."

With Raven's voice as a background, complaining _again_ about no one appreciating her clever idea of mashing battleship boards together so they could all play (it definitely didn't work, Octavia kept peeking into Raven's board and Lexa just hates when people sink her ships) Bellamy and Octavia start setting the game for the six of them as Wells and Clarke go into the kitchen to fix some snacks for the game.

"But... _Settlers of Catan_. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wells asks Clarke as she finishes the last touches on Kane's super secret dip recipe.

"Oh come on Wells, we all have to let that go already."

* * *

Apparently, the Blakes had worked up an alliance in advance, and were crushing the game, meanwhile Clarke and Wells fought over America. (Damn it Clarke you don't even like Disney movies, _give it back!_ ), Lexa had sheltered herself in Oceania as the Blakes took over the whole African and Eurasian continents.

"Hey you don't have three capitals you only have two." Raven calls out.

"I know that, Reyes. Now roll the dices already." The mechanic frowns and counts Octavia's pieces again before standing up, slamming both hands in the table, everyone holds their breath in fear of the board being messed up. "You are cheating Octavia!" She accuses, to which Octavia responds with a too-innocent "I'm not." (Everyone knows she is, she always cheats in this kind of  games, in all games to be honest.)

The second they wiped Octavia off the map Raven turned around on Wells, breaking their alliance without a second thought as Octavia cursed under her breath and sulked in her chair, only raising her voice once in a while to ask if she could call Lincoln already. Wells' diminished troops were took down by Clarke and the boy sighed as he joined Octavia in the couch.

* * *

Clarke now owned the whole American continent and she continued to attempt making her way into Asia through the Bering Strait, her attempts always stopped by Bellamy. (You can't fight History, Griffin! It is my destiny to conquer America!) After a particularly gross battle Clarke couldn't help but to yell "Shut up Jaha!" at Bellamy, and the word 'destiny' was never uttered again. Not even Wells could defend his father on that one, he was kind of crazy when it came to predestination.

"What the hell? Where did you get all this troops from?!" Bellamy blurted out when Lexa finally decided to unleash her wrath over the Asian continent, and after a strike of good luck the girl conquered China and Russia.

Not willing to be vanquished, Bellamy retreated to Europe and wiped Raven off Africa in a few turns (the mechanic joined Octavia in the loser's corner, crossing her arms and calling Bellamy names whenever it was his turn.)

Not one of the remaining players was sitting down anymore, and Bellamy drove both the girls insane with his finger tapping and Octavia keeps complaining about Lexa and Clarke's silent conversations. None of them attacked Bellamy on their turns, instead they built up their armies and endured Bellamy's restless attempts to deplete their troops.

"Blood must have blood!" They cried at the same time on Lexa's turn, and, between that and Clarke's following turn, Bellamy was thrown out of the picture. "I'm never letting you guys use my Netflix to binge watch Spartacus again, you get ideas..." The birthday boy pouted, tossing his last piece to the ground and joining the other losers in the couch.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Clarke and Lexa were still going at it. Raven and Wells had fallen asleep on the couch and Octavia insisted on Lexa letting her steal some of Clarke's pieces for her, but the self-proclaimed Commander was too proud to win other than truthfully.

"Why don't y-"

"Shut up, Blake."

"But, Princess..."

"Don't you _Princess_ me Bellamy Blake! I will conquer India however I damn please!"

* * *

 

Afterwards ―  in one magnificent war tactic that should be remembered for ages (as Bellamy would put it, not like Clarke would talk to him for days after that observation) ― Lexa weakened Clarke's borders and managed to conquer the world around three in the morning. It is the blonde's loud string of swearing that woke up Raven and Wells.

Lexa danced around the table to a tribal tune that contained the nicknames"Hissy Princess" and "Commander Awesome" Clarke crossed her arms and glared at the board filled with red pieces, the green plastic arrow in her hand hurting from how much she was clenching her fist.

"I warned you it would be like Settlers of Catan..." Wells said sleepily, but the mere mention of the board game brought up a series of glares and accusations about stolen resources and undeserved victory points. Somewhere among the dispute the Risk game is brought up and it goes on until Lincoln walks into the apartment after his night shift with the cab. Only then do the teenagers stopped quarrelling about their "birthrights", "superior war techniques" and "historical inaccuracies".

Lincoln dragged Octavia to their room and within minutes Lexa, Wells and Raven were out of the apartment with the later slamming the door behind the later.

(The next morning when Clarke is using Bellamy's brand new coffeemaker for the first time she sees the brunette place the Risk box on the top shelf of the linens closet, right on top of Settlers of Catan. No one ever mentions them again.)


End file.
